


The purple hair affair

by GirlOfSaltAndStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Dyeing, Husbands, M/M, Mischief, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars
Summary: Percy tries to support Oliver by taking his brother's advice. The results are.. unexpected.





	The purple hair affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinetikatrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/gifts).

> Short and fluffy! I hope you enjoy! I took some liberties with the team Oliver plays for and the colors. Its all from my mind.

“No way.” 

Oliver’s mouth had dropped wide open as he stared at his husband in pure disbelief. “No way I’m actually seeing what I think I’m seeing” He had to be sleeping, or cursed, or something because what he was seeing couldn’t be real. It was impossible, more impossible than Harry Potter’s double resurrection, or a first year making the quidditch team. This impossibility was his husband. 

Percy blushed deeply as Oliver stared, turning almost as red as his hair had once been. Once, been being the operative word in that sentence. Now, that once fiery red hair was purple- not just a little either- it was purple, like the color of Oliver’s jersey. 

He couldn’t believe it, because this was Percy. Percy who’d kept his section of the room immaculate for seven years in school. Percy who’d worked at the ministry. Percy whose hair was rarely in any form but perfect by even Oliver himself. Percy who’d only stared wearing his jersey once they were engaged. Percy who even at his most relaxed hated wearing face paint, let alone hair dye. Oliver was honestly stunned.

“I-uh, well, it is your first game since we, uh, you know, got married, and Ron was telling me I should show more support now that I’m married to a professional quidditch player, so I asked George to help me, and well, I didn’t expect this but he says it’ll wear off after a few days. If it’s too much I’m sorry, I didn’t want to embarrass you, but” 

Percy shrugged, looking beyond embarrassed, but Oliver hardly noticed, because he was across the room in three steps, pulling Percy into a deep kiss. His husband (Husband! Oliver was still so surprised he’d even said yes, and he got a little giddy every time he though it) stiffened but returned the kiss enthusiastically, if still a little shy. 

When Oliver pulled away from him, he grinned, and gave Percy a slow once over, eyes coming to rest on the purple mop of hair. “Babe, I’ll be honest, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” 

\----------

At the game that day, Oliver played the worst game he’d ever played. It only had a little something to do with the swell of emotions he got every time he caught a glimpse of a purple head in the midst of red, wearing his jersey. 

He might have taken one or two extra bludger hits and missed a few goals, looking at the stands, but he honestly didn’t care too much (which as anyone who knows him knows, it had to be something special to pull his attention away from quidditch.)  
(His coach did care, however).   
\--------

That night, after he and Percy came home and the purple jerseys were long since tossed to the floor, Oliver admired the purple on his lover’s head once again.   
Percy caught him staring, which was something that was no stranger to either of them, but shook his head “You know I’m not keeping the hair, right?” 

Oliver sighed, and pulled Percy closer “I know babe. And its probably for the best. Coach didn’t like how.. distracted I was today” 

“Distracted huh?” Percy said quietly, and something about the tone of his voice caused Oliver to suddenly remember that for all of the seriousness his husband possessed, his brother did own the most successful joke shop in magical England. 

And, if over the rest of Oliver’s ten season career, he occasionally stared at the stands too often, well, hair charms only last a day don’t they?


End file.
